WPIX
1948–195? File:Snapshot(4).jpg 195?–1955 1955–1960 1960–1966 1966–1969 1969–1976 In 1969, WPIX first introduced the original version of the current "Circle 11" logo, the "11" in the logo closely resembled the World Trade Center, which was not completed until four years later. 1976–1982 Beginning in September 1976 and continuing until 1986, WPIX branded itself as "11 Alive"; the "Alive" branding was made popular by Atlanta's WXIA-TV (as well as other stations owned by WXIA's parent company Gannett), who also started using the "11 Alive" branding the same month as WPIX and continues to use it to this day. The "Circle 11" logo was dropped during this period. Wpix76a.jpeg WPIX 1977.jpg Wpix-1986-ebs.jpg Currently, a modified version (with a .2 added) is used for the WPIX Antenna TV subchannel. 1982–1984 WPIX 11 Alive Ident WPIX 1982.jpg WPIX-3762987.jpg WPIX 1984.jpg 1984–1986 In 1984, WPIX brought back its 1969 logo after an eight-year hiatus, incorporating it into the "11 Alive" branding. 1986–1992 1992–1995 * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVwQikKoZvM& Watch: WPIX Package reel by Telezign] File:Wpix991231.jpg|An alternate version was used by cable systems who broadcast WPIX as a superstation. IMG 20150101 215145.JPG|WPIX promo, for example: Darkwing Duck. WPIX promo for Full House.JPG|Another WPIX promo, for example: Full House. WPIX promo for Full House (ending).JPG|Logo seen at the end of the Full House promo. WPIX promo for Star Trek- The Next Generation.JPG|Yet again, another WPIX promo, for example: Star Trek: The Next Generation. 1994–1998 During the station's broadcast of the 1994 New York City Marathon, WPIX retired the "Circle 11" logo once again and introduced a new logo that would be used during the station's run as an affiliate of The WB. Though this logo was phased out from regular on-air usage by 1996, the station continued to use this logo in the intro for its 10 p.m. newscast until 1998. 1995–1999 In January 1995, WPIX became a charter affiliate of The WB Television Network, becoming one of the DE-facto flagship stations of the network through parent Tribune Company's minority stake in the network. The logo introduced in 1994 was then modified to include The WB's logo to reflect the change. wpix95_b.jpg|Station ID. Kids' WB 11.PNG|Logo used in late 90s' for Kids' WB-sourced and syndicated kids programming. 1999–2006 In 1999, the 1995 version of the WPIX logo was modified slightly, removing the "THE" box on the left side of The WB logo. wpix03022005_slogan.jpg|WPIX promo ID (2005–2006) 2006–2008 In 2006, The WB and UPN announced that they would merge their programming into a new network called The CW; WPIX became a charter affiliate of The CW in September of that year. 2008 In October 2008, WPIX temporarily re-branded as "WPIX 11" and reintroduced the "Circle 11" logo for the third time after a fourteen-year hiatus (using a modified version featuring the 1994-2006 "11" logo) as part of a company-wide re-branding that saw most of Tribune's CW affiliates de-emphasize The CW name and logo from their branding. wpix11082008_logo.jpg|Station ID (October–December 2008) 2008–present WPIX11 - Blue.svg|Version in Blue Two months after dropping the CW branding from its official logo and re-branding as "WPIX 11", WPIX changed its branding again to "PIX 11". See Also *News Programming Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Superstations in the United States Category:CW network affiliates Category:Tribune Company Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Former WB network affilates Category:Former independent television stations in the United States Category:1948 Category:United States